rock_metalfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Sjabloon:The Talisman (Iron Maiden, 2010)
When I stand and look about the port And contemplate my life, Will I ever see my countrymen again? As the captain calls us on the deck I take my things and walk to the harbourside, I glance back one last time Fleeing our nation, Our problems we leave behind Ships by the tenfold Sail out on the tide We are pleased to be out and Embracing the open sea Free from our troubles And more free from thee Inheritors unfulfilled reason Behind us. We flee from what is not what Is will be. We flee the earth and face our Harsh reality. Will death be low mist that Hangs on the sea? We run from the evil tongues, Rash judgements, selfish men Never to be seen on these shores again. As we sail into oceansize And lose sight of all land A face of contentment Around in the air We're off now to seek all our fortunes To the land of our dreams Riding the waves and the storm Is upon us. The winds lash the sails but The ropes keep them tight Off in the distance a dark cloud approaching None could imagine what there was to come No, there's no one going back No, there's not a second chance As we strap onto the side We pray to God that we won't die As we ride the rough seas, As we soak from the ocean waves, I just hope for all our lives And pray that I survive Four ships are lost in the Stormy conditions The spirits of the sunken crews, Their phantoms follow us Spirits, sails, they drive us on Through the all consuming waves Cold mortality, no weapon Against these ever raging seas Four leagues and ten and we Hit storms again We just can't get away from The eye of the storm The birds outsoar the raging storm But we cannot escape it Abandoned earth that we now crave Is many leagues from safe Holding on for our dear lives And we're praying once again rotten luck or just jonahed? The talisman is in my hand Limbs fatigues, trembling with cold Blinded from the sea spray salt Clasping anything we can hold Heaven's rain upon us falls Twenty days without a meal And ten without fresh water still Those that didn't die in storms The scurvy rest did slaughter Westwards the tide westwards we sail on Westwards the tide Sail by the talisman We approach the other side Of the ocean with the tide In our favour just for once Welcome greeting our new land The elation in our hearts The excitement in our veins As we sail towards the coastline Of our golden promised land Weary limbs fatigued away I have no life left in me No more strength and nothing Left to give Must find the will to live Never thought that we could make it Truly sight of shores divine the sickness I am dying from Never wanted it to end this way Westwards the tide Westwards we sail on westwards the tide Sail by the talisman